A Galaxy Apart
by MoonlightFairyPrincess
Summary: POST-STARS. A powerful enemy is surrounding Earth, he has stolen the Kinmokku royal jewels and it's looking for the silver and golden crystal. Seiya comes back to Earth to meet the enemy and get his home planet jewel back but also to protect Serena. Serena x Darien. Serena x Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

I am currently posting this story on Spanish but I thought of giving it a shot in English.

Hope you like it!

I do not own any of the characters-

* * *

><p><strong>A Galaxy Apart<strong>

**Introduction.**

It was a restless night. The rain soaked Tokyo and was keeping Haruka awake while Michiru laid next to her breathing peacefully. Haruka stared at her, worried to death because she had been feeling anguish for a couple of days now. She hugged her tight as a need of keeping her safe. Michiru didn't take too long to awake and when she opened her eyes she met Haruka's golden orbs staring back at her. She would never get tired of waking up like that.

"Haruka" She called softly.

"Shhh" She placed her finger on her lips to silence her. "I am sorry I woke you up".

"All of the sudden I felt very warm. I can see why now" She answered with a smile on her face, trying to relieve the tension that was feeling. Haruka didn't answer with her habitual playfulness and it worried her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Even if I want to protect you from it you must now." Haruka admitted while she sat up on their bed. "I have been feeling weird".

Michiru got in her knees on the bed and hugged Haruka from her back. She took her hanging hands into her chest.

"You mean a new enemy?"

"Something is coming without a doubt".

"You have become more perceptive than me".

All of the sudden they both felt how something had crossed the boundaries of the solar system, it was at the same moment that the rain got heavier. They got up faster than ever and as Haruka was putting on some pants, Michiru reached for her magical mirror, she could see the limits of the solar system on them but whatever had crossed left only little traces of light.

In bare minutes they both were driving at fast speed to met Setsuna and Hotaru.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 - Time flies.**

Another school day had passed with nothing new. The third -and last- high school year of the scouts had begun some months ago and they were working on their future plans. Mina was going to keep on chasing her idol dream, Amy was going to special courses to go to Medicine School, Lita was planning to write a cooking book so she could share her recipes and Rei was working very hard to place up higher the name of the Hikawa temple. All of them had a lot of projects coming and were very busy.

Serena was walking home together with Luna, she was quietly into her thoughts of the changes that her friends were going through. All of them but her.

She sighed loudly and stopped walking just in front of the Crown Arcade she used to frequent every day after school. It had been a while since she changed the videogames for the cafeteria and a lot of memories came rushing back to her mind. She wondered: What was the last time she saw Andrew? What had happened to Molly and Melvin? Would the Sailor V game still be there? Could she ever beat Amy's score? Why time had to run so fast?

"Why did you stop here Serena?" Luna asked.

"I suddenly felt very melancholic". Serena replied honestly with quiet voice that was quickly replaced for a smile. "Don't mind me Luna".

"Whatever is going on you can count on me, you know it right?"

"I know that for sure. It is just that I've realised that time has flown super fast". Serena observed as she began to walk again but noticed that Luna didn't quit on feeling worried. "It doesn't really matter right? Don't worry please". She caressed the top of her head.

Luna nodded and kept on walking as if nothing had happened but within she felt anguish, last thing she wanted was to see her unhappy.

When they arrived home dinner was ready and Serena was starving so quickly took her place at the table. They were about to hit dessert while chatting when the phone rang. Serena got up to answer it.

"Yes?"

Silence was who answered but she could he hear a breathing at the other side of the line.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She insisted.

"If no one answers hung up and come back!" Someone exhorted from the dinner

"Hello?" She pushed but only heard a sigh and then whoever was calling hung up on her. Serena was raising an eyebrow, totally confused. She went back stating it was a misdialed number.

.

.

.

The next day when she arrived to school her friends were already there talking about the Shichi Go San Festival that Hikawa temple was throwing in a couple of days.

"Rei has asked us to get there early so we can help get everything set up" Lita encouraged.

"Ah, How I loved to go to those festivals when I was a little girl. Everyone gave away candies and there were a lot of fun games." Amy remembered.

"So there was a time you were not all day in the library?" Mina said looking to annoy Amy.

"Yeah, I didn't go every year only when dad was in the city and he could take me" she replied, shutting Mina up.

"Hey girls!" Serena got where they were all sitting. "Good morning".

Everyone greeted her happily as she was taking sit on her desk. She was also told of the festival, if anyone needed to be reminded of what "early" meant, it was Serena.

"And what have you heard about Rini? Will she be able to come?" Amy asked.

"Setsuna told me last week she would be coming tomorrow." Serena announced.

"It has been a while now since the last time she visited us. I wonder how tall she has gotten". Mina exclaimed happily. Everyone loved to have the small lady playing around.

"Aren't you excited Serena? You will have Rini and Darien together again."

Lita had noticed that her dearest friend had been looking really weird lately. She knew that she felt as a leftover because she didn't had any plan going on. She was hopeful that seeing Rini with Darien would help her put things in perspective on the matter of her future.

"Yes" she smiled. "I was thinking how much fun we are going to have once Rini arrives!"

.

.

.

The day went by really fast and the group of friends split up when the final bell rang. Serena was outside her high school waiting for Luna so they could walk back home when she noticed a car that looked familiar to her.

"Could it be?" she whispered to herself. She got her answer right away when she saw the blond and aquamarine hair walking towards here. Haruka and Michiru looked extremely beautiful as always but she could only feel worry. They didn't pay courtesy meetings, that was for sure.

"Hi koneko-chan" Haruka called her playfully.

"How have you been princess?" Michiru asked.

Serena blushed as they both hugged her by the shoulders.

"Hi girls. I've been okay. How about you?"

"Oh you know us" Haruka winked.

"Right. You wouldn't have a reason not to be okay, would you?"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other raising an eyebrow.

"She has gotten perceptive too". the aqua marine haired concluded.

" You are right Michiru". Haruka backed her up.

Serena rolled her eyes, waiting for them to stop making fun of her.

"You are mean girls" she mumbled before sticking out her tongue.

They all laughed. It was good to have a fun time like that, they all thought.

"Please forgive us Princess" Michiru asked and then talked back to Haruka. "She seems to be alive and in one piece."

"Yes she does. We should go, I am sure you have homework to do kitten."

Serena blushed, she did have mountains to do.

"Behave yourself, take care and call us if you need anything." Michiru hugged her.

"Anything" Haruka emphasized and hugged her too.

Soon they were gone, leaving Serena confused. They were always keeping things for themselves, but Serena trusted them completely. She knew the Outters were fully committed to their mission, even if that meant keeping things from her.

.

.

.

"So, your brothers aren't coming, are they?"

"Apparently they have better things to do."

"Uh, I see. And I really was thinking of the huge come back you would do"

He laughed.

"It will have to do with me. Maybe it is for the best, after all I was the most talented and popular out the three of us."

The man smiled at the egomaniac black haired guy in front of him. "Will you ever change, Seiya?"

Seiya Kou left the building when it was already dark. He put a jacket on, the cold days were coming and the air was starting to feel icy. He was walking with his head racing very fast, thinking what to do and how to even start. Was he doing the right thing by not approaching Serena? There were so many planets on the Milky Way, the enemies took ages to find Kinmokku, why would they place feet on Earth so fast? No, this time he agreed that ignorance was bliss, it would keep her safe.. He would keep her safe even if he had to give up his life.

Just as the first time as he arrived to Earth, he stopped outside Serena's home. He climbed the tree next to her bedroom window so he could watch her sleep.

"It has been years now but I am not able to forget about you. Not even for a second."

He noticed the light was on and he could see her breaking her head with her homework. He smiled.

.

.

.

Serena was trying to figure out some math problems but soon gave up. She laid on her carpet, her hair spreaded on the floor, she was moving her pencil through her fingers.

"What are you thinking Serena?" Luna raised her neck.

"I wonder what news will Rini bring from the future."

Luna didn't expected that answer.

"I feel something Luna. I don't know what it is. I freaked out today when I saw Haruka and Michiru coming at me, feeling bad news coming but they didn't say anything." She sighed. "Do you think I am just overreacting?"

"Everything will be okay Serena. Setsuna would tell us right away if something bad was about to happen."

"Yes. You are right."

Soon they both got into bed to sleep when suddenly Luna felt a presence. Would Serena be right after all? She opened her eyes and saw how something was leaving Serena's window.

An enemy? She wished it was her imagination, they were all living peacefully and she didn't want anything to disturb the scouts. She tried to calm down, the next day she would talk to Artemis about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Here is the second chapter. I thought of posting it already so we could go together with my Spanish version. I want to apologize in advance for any error you might find, I am using this as an exercise to practice my English. All advises are more than welcome, they will help me improve.

On another topic, I received a question from many of you. Will this be a Seiya x Serena or Darien x Serena fanfiction? Okay, well the truth is that I want to do a love triangle with them, together with the adventure plot (the enemy and battles). I like both couples a lot, tough I will be focusing on Seiya and Serena deeper but we will see Darien x Serena moments as well. Who will she chose at the end? Well I can't spill the beans on that but I already have figured it out (tough I am not saying I can't change my mind).

I am very happy for the expectation, hope you can give this story a chance even if you team up for Seiya or for Darien.

I leave you now with the second chapter.

—I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.—

* * *

><p><strong>A Galaxy Apart<strong>

**Chapter Two~ Rini**

Friday had finally come and with it the Shichi Go San festival inauguration. It would take place on the Tenth Park, everything organized by Rei's temple.

The festival was dedicated to the children of seven, five and three years old, just as its name would say. There was a great variety of games and shows and candies being given away. It was Serena's particular paradise but now that she was almost eighteen years old no one would give her any candy. She couldn't play the little games either and there was even a time when someone asked her if she had come with her child. Rini, who had come with her was laughing her butt off, she had to say many times that she was her little sister as she didn't had the age to be a mother of a girl that grown.

"uuugh! This is not funny anymore!" She growled upsetly sitting on a park bench.

Darien had told her he would met up with them later because he had to study for his mid term exams. He said she would enjoy the quality time between her and their future daughter.

"What are you even saying? This is so much fun! Come on Serena, there are still a lot of things we haven't seen" Rini exclaimed as she was pulling her arm to get her up from that bench. "Don't be such a killjoy!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Killjoy, killjoy, killjoy!"

They were giving each other those defiant stares when they heard well-known steps coming.

"I wonder if you two could ever be at peace".

"Darien!" Both yelled and ran towards him.

Darien opened his arms to receive his two princesses as he knew he had to so no one would get jealous. Whoever watch them from afar would think it was a small family and it sort of was. All of the sudden Serena felt a sting in her chest and stopped hugging them so she could take a look around. She then looked back to Darien and Rini who watched her really confused. Was it worth to say anything when she didnt even know what happened? No, this was their moment and she didnt want to mess it up.

"Hey, don't worry. It was nothing." She apologized.

"Uhm. If you say so." Rini accepted then talked to Darien. "Let's go back to the festival!"

He smiled at her and put her down at her feet again. She took his hand and began to run towards the lights.

.

.

.

After a very long time, Serena, Darien, Rini and the girls went to have some dinner to the cafeteria where they always met. Rini had walked restless throughout the festival and was worn out. She was sleeping on Darien's arms while he stroke her pink hair. Those were the moments when Serena let go any kind of doubts about the future, he could see in Darien the father of her babygirl and the kind king he was meant to be and she desired to be the queen and mother who would be at their side, she didnt want to miss a thing. Being the Queen of the perfect future was not the most important thing for her, it was the happiness that awaited for her and Darien— or better said, Endymion.

Everyone was catching up, talking happily when, on the local sound a song came up.

"Wow! It's been a while since the last time I heard a Three Lights' song." Lita said when everyone recognized the song.

Serena paid attention to that song. The voices of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten moved her back in time, a time that was very hard but thanks to them she was able to go through and the fierce battle against Chaos. Now that she had Darien at her side she was able to focus on the nice memories: when Luna appeared on TV together with Yaten, Chibi-chibi's crazy moments, that one time when Taiki helped save Ami's friend life.

But she treasured even more the memories of everything she lived with Seiya. She never talked about him, she realized after a while the pain she put him through when they said their goodbyes on the high school rooftop. It was just that she couldn't say what she really felt! she had Darien next to her! She couldn't tell him that he was the reason she had survived, that she loved him in a way she couldn't understand, that his love make her win that battle. Those were feelings that would confuse her a lot.

The song was soon over and with it the moment of reflexion Serena allowed herself to have. She focused again on the gang talking, which was also memories of their intergalactic friends. The radio speaker then talked:

«So? What do you think of our choice to start tonight's show? I am sure a lot of Three Lights' fans loved it. For tonight we will have a fun show as always and of course great and new music for you to enjoy.»

"He is right. That song brought back a lot of memories, didn't it?" Mina declared to get Serena's attention back

"Yes. It did." She answered.

"I bet they are happy now, fixing up their home planet with their princess. They got what they really wanted." As always Lita saw the bright side out of everything.

Rei chose not to say anything. She also had her own memories, a strong one was that afternoon when Serena was attacked on the rooftop. She had shown she was able to take care of herself but she was so hurt. Seiya approached to her and asked her to replace Darien. She remembered she thought Serena would not even take it seriously but when she looked Seiya in the eye she got scared. She then went up to talk to Serena at her bedroom and she discovered two awful truths: Serena had not receive any replies from Darien and was going through that alone and that her heart was beginning to feel something for Seiya.

She never had the chance to talk to her about it after everything went back to normal.

They kept on talking while the radio was still playing on the background. Another song started and Serena's heart skipped a beat. Could it be..? She thought. No, impossible.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Darien asked her.

"That voice..."

Everyone stopped talking so they can listen to what Serena meant but there were other people talking. No one found anything special on the singing voice.

"What voice?" Ami asked.

Serena could swear on her life that it was Seiya's voice but she knew that one was no Three Lights song. She had actually never heard it before. Could they be back and have a new song out? Why? Would it had anything to do with Haruka and Michiru's visit of the other day? She had so many questions plus that weird feeling she had been having for the last couple of days. Was Michiru right and she had gotten more perceptive?

"No. It is not." She decided to say. "I confused it with another idol I like."

Everyone dropped the topic as it was about time to go home for everyone. Serena and Darien had agreed that this time Rini would live with Darien so after she was dropped home she had a time for herself in her bedroom.

"Please" She prayed to the moon shining outside her window. "Please don't let anything disturb this peaceful time. The girls have a lot of dreams they wanna fulfill. Please."

Serena wished that with all her soul, the moon bathe her with its glow.

That night Serena couldnt sleep at all. Something inside her alerted her about something, besides she was not able to forget that voice she had confused with Seiya's. She remembered the lyrics, it told the story between a man and a woman and said that he promised to always look after her even if he was away, that he always was thinking of her and that he would give up his life for her. It was such a beautiful lyric but it was sad at the same time. She woke up completely restless, emotionally tired. She wondered what could be wrong with her.

Fortunately it was Saturday so she could lay down in bed until later. She suddenly remembered of her small treasure box she kept under her bed. It was a tiny shoe box she had wrapped in pink paper and bunnies stamps. There she kept lot of pictures she had taken that time she went out with Seiya to the amusement park. She remembered that was the day she learnt that whatever she felt for Seiya was beyond friendship, it was the day she felt his warmth around her, it felt like Darien's. She got super scared when he was attacked by that zombie and Sailor Iron Mouse because she didnt know he was Sailor Fighter. She realized it was also the day their feelings got out of control and they just let them grow. From there started the misunderstandings, the wounds, the struggle with the Outters. Even though she felt tears coming out of her eyes she smiled at the memories of them against everyone who would try to keep them apart. They would try to sneak out and see each other even if it was only for a while. He had turned into her rock, her safe port. She knew she could count on him way before she knew he was Fighter. She simply knew he would be there to catch her when she felt like falling, she didn't knew there but now she did. He did it all because he loved her.

"Serena?"

Rini's voice made her jump. Her future daughter was staring at her, from her bedroom entrance watching her cry over another boy. She felt so silly, She was with her beloved Darien, she shouldn't had been thinking on what-if's with Seiya.

"Who's that?" Small lady asked when she saw the photographs spreaded all over on Serena's bed. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it is no- nothing." She tried to minimize the situation. "He is just an old friend." She explained while putting all the pictures back in the pink box.

"Darien brought me and Mama asked him to stay for breakfast. Get down now or I will eat all the pancakes" She threatened her.

"Yes" Serena answered happily. "Just give me a moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Here is finally the third chapter. I am sorry It took me so long to update but I am just finishing another college semester and I've been going crazy with the final projects and tests. You know how that is like. I wanna clear up again that this is a traduction from my story posted in spanish as an exercise to practice my english writting skills so all the feedback is very welcome. It will help me improve.

Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion in a review or via PM :) I wanna read your thoughts on the story.

Thank you so much again for reading/following and adding the story to your favorites. You are amazing.

—I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.—

* * *

><p><strong>A Galaxy Apart<strong>

**Chapter Three~ S.**

Everyone was reunited at Rei's bedroom waiting for Serena, Darien and Rini. They all wanted to spend some time out with Rini. The little girl came through the door ready to hug everyone like she hadn't seen them the day before.

"Good morning girls!"

Right behind her Serena and Darien came in. When Rei sighted Serena stood up ready for some daily bully.

"Why are you so late? We have been waiting for you."

"Serena overslept again" Rini answered for her, like it was something obvious yet she knew it was something else.

"I am sorry everyone. I couldn't sleep well."

On that moment Rei changed her attitude as she worried.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Mina talked for her friend. "Don't worry Serena. I had just arrived too." She winked her eye at her.

"Minako..." Rei scolded.

"We should leave now if we wanna see the whole place." Lita mumbled trying to ease the mood of the room. "Come on Rini."

Everyone agreed and left Hikawa temple to catch the bus that would take them to Shibuya. They had decided they wanted to visit the new shopping mall.

Web they arrived Darien took Serena's hand so the two of us got separated from the group. He needed some words alone with her.

"What's going on Darien?"

He looked at her tenderly, he took a lose bang and placed it behind her ear. She could only blush at the action. She loved those moments with Darien, lately they had been with little time for themselves. He was always busy so they couldn't go out in dates like old days now they were enjoying the visit of their future daughter.

"Serena. You know you can trust me with anything, right? I am always here to listen to you and support you."

Serena squirmed uncomfortably. Was it that obvious that her mind had been absent for a while now? Her day had started unexpectedly odd but, for some reaso, she didnt feelt like telling Darien such thing. She told herself it was because not even she knew what was going on.

"I know Darien. I will." She did a silent promise to talk to him as soon as she got it figured out,

So, you will, won't you?."

"Yes. You don't have t worry about anything."

"Serena,I-"

Darien didn't end his sentence. He was not sure what he really needed to know about those days he was away and, for some reaso, he felt Serena wouldn't come up straight, after all she had been keeping from him some important piece of information. He felt pain coming from the inner pocket of his jacket.

"yes?" Serena asked.

"I love you so much."

He took her from her shoulders and brought her closer to his face, she got on her toes to gain some height. Their kisses were always magical, they both could feel a special energy flowing through with an spectacular power. Those were the traces left from the Moon Kingdom and the eternal love Serenity and Endymion sworn to each other.

"Let's go you lovebirds! Or we will leave you behind!" Mina yelled from the distance. They separated, gave each other a sweet gaze in the eyes and then went to met up with the rest.

.

.

.

"Is there any new information?" A voice asked from the dark.

"Not yet. I am sorry. He has not gotten in touch with his home planet tough."

"I need you to increase the surveillance on him. He must know something If he came to this planet in such a rush. I am sure he can guide us to one of the crystals we have left to find."

The small being that looked like a fairy in a dark violet color, nodded respectfully and then it did a bow towards him.

They had come to Earth some days ago, following one of the warriors of the last planet they had been in. They had stolen the Fireball princess's royal jewel. It had such an amazing power than the mere princess had to be put down to sleep for the lack of energy. They already had two out of the four universe power crystals. They were now on the search for the silver and gold crystal and it was very likely to found one on Earth.

The fairy-like being, called Muse, followed her master's wishes giving orders to her helpers. They would follow that lone warrior and find out the reason why he came to Earth in such a rush.

There is something that links the crystals together. Always. She recalled her Master's words, so wise. It had been only a matter of time to find the first one and then they had just to follow the traces.

.

.

.

Everyone was seated on the food court enjoying an ice cream, chatting and going through their shopping. Darien trying on Rini's head a winter hat he had bought for her.

"How do I look?" The pink-haired girl asked cutely.

"You look gorgeous honey."

Serena watched the scene full of tender together with her friends. They all had silly smiles on their faces. She loved whenever Rini was visiting, it was the constant reminder of what the future hold for her and her beloved Darien. She felt a pitch of guilt for the scene she had in the morning, Seiya came piercing through her thoughts in such an overwhelming way she couldn't help to miss him terribly. She knew her friends missed the starlights as well, it was not only her.

Her attention soon was diverted, along with everyone else's, because of the noise coming out from a music store in front of them. _'Again that song'_, Serena thought and paid more attention. The voice of that singer was very similar to Seiya's but she could hear some differences: It was a little bit lower and thicker, she smiled on relief. Loads of girls were gathering in front of the store, like if they were waiting for something and then she was able to see him.

He was a thin guy with short black hair and wearing a white suit. He wore some dark solar glasses on that smiley face of his and had an earring on each ear 's heart skipped a beat, she got really nervous of her reaction towards a boy he had never seen before. Then it came to her mind… Could that be what Mishiru and Haruka meant? She put her hand into her pocket to hold her transformation locket, just in case.

"Good Day everyone! Thank you so much for coming here today to this meet and greet with S. Please make a line so we can attend you all." A guy spoke through a microphone.

The singer smiled divine. You could tell he had such a charm,all the girls were going crazy as he signed every single thing placed in front of him. Serena could hear that Mina said something about him too. She couldnt tell if it was because she couldnt stop staring at him but, even though he had those sunglasses, she could tell when he sighted her. Sparkles, flashes and lightings happened in her stomach, like if a chibi-Sailor-Jupiter lived in her guts.

She had to force her to remove her eyes from that boy so she could remember how to even breathe. She wondered what happened.

"Serena. I am talking to you!" Rini yelled in her face. "We are going home now!"

"Ah! Yes. Let's go," She could only answer.

And before leaving she let herself turn to see that boy again. Who was he? Why she felt so overwhelmed? She couldn't understand anything. She remembered she had some money left… She needed to see him from a closer distance.

"Hey. Wait a minute please." She announced and ran towards the music shop. She got in the line for some minutes and then they were face to face.

She noticed sweat on that pretty face, maybe he was nervous even though he was an idol. He was lovely smiling at her and then talked.

"Hey gorgeous dumpling. Would you like an album?" He took one and stretched his hand towards her.

She could only nod to the offering. She had almost fainted when he called her dumpling. Who was that guy?! He oppened the album cover and signed inside:

"To such a pretty princess. With love, S."

"What are you doing Serena?" Rini leaked through her legs. The boy looked at her though his sunglasses and left a tremble. She reminded him of the little girl who saved their lives in so many ways. Could it be? How had she returned and grown up so fast?"

"Rini!" Serena scolded nervously. "I told you to wait for me with the rest." Then she turned her gaze back to S. "Thank you." she whispered.

"No. Thanks to you. Take care please."

Serena took Rini's hand while she had against her chest with her other hand the album she had been given. She felt S's gaze in her back until he reached the group.

He, on his side, felt like if he had been hit on the stomach very hard and all the hair in hislungs had abandoned his body when he saw her going with him. Watching him holding her from her shoulders as the pink haired girl hanged from his arms as well.

"She is not chibi-chibi. She is someone else… they look like a family." He said to himself.

He sighed painfully and noticed another girl awaited for him. He forced out a smile for her.

.

.

_«Galaxies that melted with your hair, changing the name to the entire Universe. Stars begging me to make you love me, oceans of kisses and I sink in them. I wanna live again the unique, travel far just to give you a kiss...»(1)_

Serena thought those were the most beautiful songs she had ever listened. They were very romantic but each one had some melancholic feeling as well.

After they left the shopping mall the group splitted. Darien had some school issues to attend and Rini went over Hotaru's place to say hello. She had come back to her bedroom where she had played that record again and again unti she could sing the lyrics perfectly. They were hypnotizing, it was very easy to lose herself at that voice that reminded her a lot of her starlight best friend.

.

.

.

"Hi Darien. Please come in."

Setsuna had opened the door for him. It was night already and Darien had gone to pick rini up from her date with Hotaru. When he was driven to the living room he found Michiru and Haruka seated drinking tea. On the center table were two other empty cups.

"Good evening Prince Endymion."

"How have you been doing?"

Darien felt the room's mood, they had something to tell him. To be honest he also had some questions himself.

"Haruka, Michiru. Everything's good, thank you for asking. Please call me Darien."

"Darien. Please take a seat. Before calling the girls we need something to discuss with you." Setsuna advised.

He did what he was told while Michiru fixed a cup of tea for he and Setsuna. Haruka placed hers on the table, ready to talk.

"We wanted to let you know beforehand that a foreign being entered the solar system some days ago."

Darien expected news like those. A new enemy threatened the Earth. Soon, his protector being emerged, his voice even got lower.

"Do we have any clue as for now?"

When the silence filled the room Darien got his answer. He got more worried. What could that be if he escaped the sight of the powerful Outters?

"Unfortunately my mirror shows me only shadows and the time doors have not answered Setsuna at all." Michiru explained.

Darien nodded at the aquamarine, still thoughtful.

"Seren knows?"

"No yet." Setsuna spoke.

There was a lot to think,he had just been given important news yet his mind couldn't let go of a certain matter.

"Haruka." He called for the blonde that had been silent.

"Yes Prince… sorry, Darien."

"Could you be so nice of giving us a ride back home. I got here walking." Haruka nodded. "I appreciate it."

Michiru giggled, she knew Haruka was not in the mood but she couldn't deny anything to their future prince. Soon the footsteps resounded in the living room and two girls appeared holding hands, both looking very happy.

"I am ready to leave Darien." Rini said when she saw him.

"Alright honey. It is time." He replied back to her. "Thank you so much for your attentions with my daughter. Please, don't hesitate to call me when you need to." Said to the ladies on the living room. The three of them nodded.

Haruka stood up and took her car keys, Darien and Rini followed her. When Darien past by Hotaru he messed up her hair.

"You're bigger every time I see you."

When the three of them left the house the living room stood in silence. Setsuna cleaned up the center table while Michiru fixed Hotaru's hair with tender eyes.

"Did you tell him?" She asked. Michiru kissed her cheek and nodded.

.

.

.

"I found it amazing that she fell asleep so fast" Haruka said looking at Rini though the rearview mirror.

"She was all day walking and playing all around. She must be tired." He replied with love in his voice. He adored that girl but then he changed his tone. "Haruka. I know you appreciate very much Serena but I also know you respect your duties as a senshi of the past Moon Kingdom and for the sake of future Crystal Tokyo."

Haruka's hold on the steering wheel got tighter.

"Yes"

Darien didn't go on. He was not sure how to ask what he needed to know. It was just so embarrassing for him to feel jealous of someone that was not even on their Solar System anymore. However...

_«"What you've got there?" He asked to Rini that came out running from Serena's bedroom._

_The little girl took a picture out of her jacket and handed it to Darien. When he saw it he felt something hot burning his veins. On it Serena staged together with that guy from what-its-name planet. Yes, he couldn't be mistaken, it was the same guy that blushed when he said goodbye to his fiancé. He also told her he would not forget her. What had been the hiding meaning behind those words? Could it be that he and Serena…?_

_"From where you got this?" He asked anxiously and short of breathe._

_"Serena has a shoe box full of them. She was crying at them when we got here." Rini explained upsetly too. "Who's that anyway?"_

_"I-I don't even remember his name."»_

He took that same photograph from his inner pocket. Seiya and Serena smiled together happily on a photographic cabin bench, they looked like they were having fun. He had his arm around Serena and they were very close together.

Haruka was surprised to look at such image and even more than Darien had it with him.

"Prince." She spoke nervously. "Are you having problems with the princess? I am not sure it is correct for me to-"

She was interrupted by Darien.

"No. It is just that I have just found out he was important to her and I'd like to know more about him."

"You want to know more about him?" Haruka repeated.

What did he wanted to know?! Haruka thought to herself. She had done the impossible to keep the two of them apart, she had also felt He was a threat to the princess. But they always managed to be together, no matter what, like if they were unable to be apart for so long. She asked Serena several times about her him but she always said they were only friends. She was not sure to believe on her princess's words anymore. That image spoke a thousand words.

"Not here Darien. Small lady could wake up and listen, you know how curious she can be."

Darien nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Here is the fourth chapter of the story. I am looking forward for the action! I love romantic sailor moon ff's but It will always be all about the enemies and the epic battles of the scouts together with the love and friendship message.

Thank you so much for the reviews no favs and follows. I am glad you are liking it so far. Please don't hesitate on leaving your opinion for this chapter :) hope to hear from all of you fellow readers!

I also want to wish you all a happy new year. My best wishes for love, health and luck ;).

Thank you again! We'll read each other on the next chapter.

—I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon.—

* * *

><p><strong>A Galaxy Apart<strong>

**Chapter Four ~ Truth.**

When Haruka arrived with Darien and Rini to his building they put small lady to sleep and both headed to the balcony. The north wind had come to town, making it cold, but none of them complained, apparently they both enjoyed the cold weather.

"Cigarette?" Darien asked Haruka as he retrieved one from his pocket. The blonde agreed on one.

"Don't tell Michiru."

He smiled, he also kept his vice for himself.

"Alright. What is it that you wanna know about star boy?"

He couldn't think of a single question to start with. He had so much doubts revolving around his head, making him dizzy. Did he have to be specific? If he had been told, days ago, that Serena was capable of being with someone else he wouldn't have believe it but that damn picture said more than a thousand words, you could feel the affection coming out of it, it was an odd sensation.

"Everything. Where did they come from? How did they met? How close were they? Was there something between them?"

Haruka squirmed and for the first time she longed to be like Mina Aino, the unconditional of Serena who would rather face torture than spill the beans about her friend. But Darien was right, before her friendship with the princess was her mission: to protect her and the future silver millenium just as she did on her past life.

"I- I only know my side of the story." She started to mumble. "I know they came from their home planet to find their princess, the three of them took idols identities to gain fame, hoping their message would reach their princess wherever she was. I don't know why but they also got enrolled on the same high school that Serena and the girls attend, I am almost sure they shared classroom as well. It all started there."

She breathed in and then out. Darien was not moving at all.

"They didn't know about each other identities at first. Neither did I but I never liked him, I could feel something about him. Then we met the Sailor Starlights and I hated those girls, specially the black haired one, though Serena wanted us to work together. She was upset about your absence, we all could notice the glow in her eyes was slowly disappearing but we thought it was normal, of course she missed you like hell. But that stubborn and obstinate boy gain her trust, he made her smile again I must accept though you know I hate intruders."

Darien cracked his fingers, that story was making him nervous. He pictured Serena, worried and sad about him. They never talked about those times, Serena bursted into tears every time he brought the topic up, his death was something very traumatic for her. But now he understood, Serena could had thought he was not calling on purpose, maybe she thought he was abandoning her. He cursed in his inner thoughts. He bet that guy was who comforted her.

"I asked her to get away. I threatened him to do the same, several times but none would understand. It was so frustrating. Then, in battle, they got to know each other identities. Taiki, the brown haired one, and Yaten, the silver blonde, got upset at the girls for all the troubles the Sailor Scouts had brought upon them, or so they said and kept Seiya away from Serena. We thought we wouldn't deal with the Starlights again but…" Haruka recalled that moment she witnessed from afar.

Darien gasped for air. He felt something important coming up.

"I knew it was not only that I hated him because he was an intruder, I always felt there was something else. In battle, Serena was attacked from behind, she would had been serious injured or even killed but he… He covered her with his own human-form body."

"He… was willing to protect her with his life." Darien whispered and ran his hands through his hair.

"I finally understood why I hated him so much and felt he was a threat to our princess."

"He had fell in love with her."

Haruka nodded. She felt awkward for being the one who was telling Darien but she also felt he had the right to know. What was the harm anyway? Darien was together with Serena and Seiya Kou was in the other extreme of the galaxy.

"And… did she corresponded his feelings?" Darien asked, interrupting Haruka's thoughts.

She bit her lip.

"I thought for a second that yes but I am not sure. It all happened so fast, they found their princess and then Galaxia attacked. Michiru and I walked Serena so she could say her final goodbye to them. It was on their final concert which would be used to find the light of hope that we needed to defeat Galaxia. They asked us for five minutes alone and I don't know what happened there." Haruka finished with low head.

Darien's knuckles were white by that part of the story, he was feeling sick and felt the acid burning his throat. It was worse than his worst nightmare. His Serena in love with someone else? Why she never said anything?! Why nobody told him?! He was getting very pissed off.

Haruka could tell Darien's mood was getting seriously bad. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better but she better came up with something.

"Darien. I think you are forgetting the important thing here: She is with you and he is very far away. She was confused because you were away, she thought you were not calling on purpose, Rei told me so. It is easy to be confused when you think your loved one doesn't love you anymore." She begged for him to understand.

"What worries me, Haruka, is that it happened. Circumstances aside. I thought Endymion and Serenity's love was certain no matter what."

"It was." Haruka insisted. "It survived everything that happened."

"No. Serena shouldn't had even consider that..confusionn." Darien mumbled, his voice showed he was about to cry.

Haruka thought that her words would only make the situation worse. He was not thinking at all, it was his wounded heart speaking for him. She wanted to head back home and hug Michiru.

"Serena loves you, don't even doubt it. We all know it." She said while putting her hand over his shoulder. "We'll keep you informed prince."

He nodded and she went back home. Darien spotted her from the balcony when she got in her car.

.

.

.

.

Seiya was on his apartment living room, playing around with his guitar. He had missed that activity very much, he loved to unplug his mind from all the trouble and just let himself go with the music. His peacefulness was interrupted when the computer screen turned on all the sudden. Maker's face appeared on the screen.

"Fighter. Fighter."

Seiya sighed while placing his guitar on the couch and stood up to face the transmision.

"Seiya, if you don't mind." He cleared up.

Maker smiled at him.

"It had been a while since I last saw you with those clothes on. What happened with your hair?"

The short black haired guy just shrugged. "Kuno thought that my comeback needed another image."

"He must be really happy that you contacted him."

"He is such an evil mastermind. He is introducing me like someone else and then he will reveal I am Seiya, ex-Three Lights. He says is the comeback of the decade." Seiya said with pride.

Maker just rolled his eyes. He was unbelievable.

"Maybe Healer and I should come back to keep you from stealing all the credit."

Seiya laughed because he noticed how Healer lifted her arms, on the back of the image, to say he was not in for Maker's idea.

"I think your partner does not agree with you."

Maker laughed too. He really didn't care about going back to Earth with things as they were in Kinmoku.

"Okay then let's talk about the important stuff now." Maker looked Seiya in the eye.

"Everything here is okay. Odango and the girls are living their normal lives but there are a couple of things that got me intrigued."

Healer stood up and walked to Maker's side.

"Talk." She urged him.

"There is this girl. She looks a lot like Chibi-chibi and Odango. I have no idea who she is or where she came from but I feel an energy coming out from her." He explained.

"Chibi-chibi turned out to be the light of hope that was needed to fight Chaos." Healer recalled about the little girl who found their princess. "are you telling me that light has come back to Earth in the shape of another girl?"

"I am not sure about that. Maybe, I-I don't know. That girl doesn't even live with Odango but with her boyfriend, but I can tell they are very close. She is also older than Chibi-Chibi but a little younger than Sailor Saturn. Remember her?"

Both Maker and Healer nodded. They were intrigued now. Maker thought that if the light of hope was on Earth it meant another huge battle was coming up.

"Have you told her anything?" She asked.

"Nope. Just as we agreed." Seiya answered.

Healer rolled her eyes. She hated that idea.

"I still believe she has the right to know. I would had liked a warning for princess Kakyuu."

The three of them got quiet when Healer brought her up. When the enemy attacked their home planet they stole the royal jewel which was the power and energy source of Princess Kakyuu. She was now in a deep sleep.

Seiya's quest consisted on getting back that jewel, and his own personal mission, protect Serena from those creatures.

"We know they are after two other crystals, one of them being the Silver Crystal Sailor Moon holds. If we let her know she might activate its power and they will be able to find her. Let's let them live their lives peacefully by now." Maker explained, again, the reasons of the agreement. Healer only turned around. "Speaking of Serena…"

"I don't even want to listen to it." Healer covered her ears.

"Seiya…" Maker insisted.

"I am alright. Don't worry about me, I am busy researching and with my come back. Actually, the agreement of not telling her also helps a lot. Everything is fine." He needed to make that clear to his sisters.

"Fine. Ok." Maker agreed. "So what is the second thing that worries you?"

"She has been… worried or anxious. Maybe she feels it coming." Seiya gasped, he hated seeing her restless.

"We know is coming but it will be your battle, you will gain back our princess's crystal and you will come back home safe and sound. I don't doubt that the Sailor Senshi will want to put on a fight but it won't be necessary." Maker stated with his foot down.

"Those despicable creatures! How did we let them escape?!" Healer yelled from the back of the room, totally frustrated by having failed on their mission of protecting their beloved princess.

"They are elusive, they try to attack by surprise but they are not strong, in a frontal battle they will fall." Maker again explained.

Seiya nodded at his older brother. It was getting dark outside, which meant it was time for his walk.

"Count with me to take back Princess Kakyuu's crystal." He promised. «I will protect Odango with my own life if necessary» He promised himself with unspoken words.

Maker smiled and said his goodbyes. From the back Healer only waved his hand. When the transmission was over he sighed. If only Maker knew how much he had desired to be on Earth all these years. In his human shape he could feel Serena closer and that helped with the constant pain that his heart carried since he got away. It was officially night time so he took his coat and headed towards Serena's place.

.

.

.

.

Maker got quiet once he finished the transmission with Fighter. Behind him, Healer was trying to find another solution for their princess in the ancient books.

"What is it Maker?" She asked like she had no choice.

"Seiya." She only mumbled.

"It's obvious that he won't be able to keep his promise to be away from Serena." Healer knew that since the beginning of the mission.

"I am afraid so and when he comes back it will be worse than last time."

"That is if he comes back."

Maker turned to face Healer not believing her words. He didn't think Seiya could abandon them or princess Kakyuu.

"Healer!"

"Hey, hold on. I didn't mean what you are thinking. I just believe that once he brings that thing back it will be such a torture for him and for us for him to be in Kinmoku. Maybe the princess should award him for such bravery or so I will ask."

Maker raised her eyebrows, her sister was unbelievable sometimes but she got what she meant. She could only hope for her brother to be able to complete the mission.

.

.

.

.

A couple of weeks passed by, a couple of weeks really busy for Seiya Kou. He had forgotten how exhausting being an idol could be though he didn't complain. He liked that lifestyle, he loved to sing, act, dance and receive tons of fan love, opposite from Yaten, he read each one of the fanatic love letters that arrived to him. But what he liked the most was the live performances, the adrenaline of singing in front of thousands was unbelievable, he once compared to the adrenaline he felt in battle but without the constant danger of dying.

Precisely he was thinking about all that at that moment, with a few hours before the show: his first performance with his new alterego. He had convinced his pmanager of keeping his secret identity for further time with the excuse of making S super famous, that way his comeback would be even more spectacular. In reality he knew that in the moment that the world knew he was Seiya Kou, a blonde girl with odangos on her head would look for him and if she did, he wouldn't be able to push her away.

Sooner or later they would see each other but he was focusing on gaining enough strength to have the power of keeping her away. It was for her own good, he repeated himself constantly although he also meant it for his own good. Seeing her hand by hand with her boyfriend those last weeks had been a torture. He could only find comfort on thinking that she looked happy with him and with the unknown pink haired girl.

His time of reflection was over when he was called on stage: the show was about to start.

.

.

.

"Mmmm there is nothing good on the T.V." Rini complained out loud while changing the channels.

She was in Darien's living room, next to her Serena was trying to finish some school homework. The blonde tried to distract herself from physics and she turned her gaze to the television, the images were switching rapidly but then she saw him.

"Wait! Go back!"

Rini did. The television showed a live gig transmission.

"Ehhh? Isn't he the guy from the shopping mall?" Rini asked in surprise that guy was truly famous.

Serena let her pencil slip from her fingers into the carpet and got closer to the TV. Darien was staring at her from the sofa where he was reading a book.

Serena couldn't apart her gaze from the television. She couldn't ignore the energy that guy gave away, it was like something calling for her. She also couldn't stop thinking how much he reminded her of Seiya which got her pretty nervous. She had listened to the album he gave her at the mall and she loved the songs, she even knew the lyrics of the song that was being performed at the moment. She could only think that whoever that wrote such lovely songs couldn't be bad.

"Serena". Darien called. "You should go back to your homework".

She turned to see her fiancé, his voice was not rude but it was not nice neither. He had been pretty weird for some days now and she couldn't understand what she had done to upset him.

"Uhm. I think I should head home, I'll finish there". She said as she started to feel the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Alright". Darien only spoke before returning to his book.

Serena got her stuff into her case and gave a forehead kiss to a very confused Rini. She gazed at Darien who didn't look away from his book. She wore back her shoes and headed home.

.

.

.

"Saaaaaamy!"

The yell Serena emitted could be heard in all the neighborhood. Her head was about to explode and you could see smoke coming out of her ears. She listened how her whole family was running upstairs.

'Serena! Dear, what's going on?" Her mom asked when she got next to her.

His father and brother were also there within seconds, the four of them not believing their eyes. Serena's room was destroyed: her bed was upside down, the blankets and her clothes were all over the floor, leaving her drawers empty. Her stuff was also spread all over the place.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Sammy tried to explain before anyone spoke. "I was all day on the softball practice.".

Serena turned to him. "Then who was it?!" She yelled furious.

His father decided to step in to see things closer. He noticed the window was wide open.

"I believe someone came in through the window and did this." Ikuko covered her mouth in horror. "However it is weird, It doesn't seem they stole anything".

Serena nodded to her dad very confused. On the floor there were some valuable bracelets and her money sock intact.

Her family helped her fix the place and decided not to call the police as nothing was missing. They even thought someone from school could had pulled that as a mean joke to Serena. They went to bed pretty scared just after checking that every door and window were closed.

She was trying to sleep when she heard weird noises from outside the window. Very scared she moved the courtain only to find Luna scratching the glass. She rolled her eyes and let her in.

"You scared the living hell out of me Luna!" She protested. —¡Me asustaste! —le reclamó a la gata negra.

"I am sorry Serena. I was hanging out with Artemis." She answered confused."Why was it closed anyway. You always leave it open to let fresh air in".

Serena sighed when she closed the window again.

"Someone entered my room and made a mess. It looked like they were looking for something.

Her guardian cat got an alerted expression.

"What are you saying?" She inquired worried.

"I-I don't know. I have a bad feeling". She mumbled. "Don't worry. I am saying nonsense". She replied to her own self trying not to worry Luna.

She didn't want to say that she felt that whoever got into her room was looking for the silver crystal.

.

.

"Congratulations Seiya! That was one hell of a concert!".

"I am glad everything went perfect. Nice job everyone". He said out loud when he got backstage.

"We were planning a mini tour within the country and finish back in Tokyo".

"Sounds fantastic." He could only say to his manager.

Seiya took the towel he was given by the crew to clean up the sweat from his face and body. He let it hang from his neck while walking to his dressing room followed by his manager who was speaking about the concert. When they got there he noticed the door was not entirely closed, he opened and found the place like if it was hitted by a tornado. His manager freaked.

"I'll call auditorium's security!" He left running.

Seiya got in to get a better look. He was sure it had been those despicable winged beings. He cursed for himself, they had arrived to Earth so fast. He heard some guardsmen come in and his manager giving orders away. He decided he had nothing worthy to be stolen and left the room.


End file.
